Playing Cupid
by TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: In Everett High School there is a secret club called the yaoi club. It is their job, during Sadies, to set up couples. This year Elizabeta has an ambitious plan. She is going to find a date for the infamous Lovino Vargas. Her choice is Antonio, unfortunately half the girls want to ask him too. Will she and her friends succeed? Contains Spamano, UsUk, Prucan, GerIta, others
1. The Giving of Assignments

Lovino was back from winter break, and already the fluorescent lights were giving him a headache. All around the school were posters for the next upcoming dance, Sadies. The chance for girls to ask some poor chap to the dance, a stupid idea. As far as he was concerned it was a blood bath. He could hear the girls whispering about who they thought was "damn sexy" and who they were going to ask. It was nauseating.

"Did you see the new transfer student?"

"Ohmigod he is to die for!" squealed one.

"Watching him pick up his pen, damn he is so hot! That ass?! He is definitely God's gift to women!"

"God has nothing to do with this. Although being in his presence is certainly a life changing experience."

"Do you think I should ask him to Sadies?" asked the first.

"No way, he's waaay to hot for you!" another argued. "Plus I think someone else already has plans to."

"So what? All I've gotta do is ask before her!"

Lovino who hadn't been watching where he was going, tripped and dropped his books all over the floor. Pens flew everywhere, and no one bent down to help. No one wanted to be yelled at by the angry Italian. Except for one who didn't know any better.

Lovino looked at the other student with a scowl on his face, but then he found himself lost in green eyes and a smile that showed beautiful white teeth.

"Here let me help you with that," the boy said bending down to pick up a book. The girls who were watching let out little squeals.

Awkwardly their hands touched over his English textbook. Neither of them moved, until Lovino yelled, "what do you think you're trying to do, Bastard, steal my books?"

The boy laughed and quickly moved his hand off Lovino's.

"Sorry about that, I'm Antonio by the way," Antonio said with a smile.

"Whatever Bastard," Lovino said shoving past him.

All the other girls had been watching Antonio and his sexy ass, but Elizabeta had noticed the spark between the two boys. It looked like she would be able to cross off "Get Lovino a Boyfriend" from her bucket list. Happily she skipped off to her next class, anxiously waiting for free period when the Yaoi Fangirl Club met. She couldn't wait to tell Bella and the rest of them all about it.

* Hetalia *

The bell rang, and the halls were crowded with students trying find the best place to spend their free period. In room 161 Elizabeta was already holding court. The club had five members including their illustrious leader.

"Oh god, I can finally cross something off my bucket list," Elizabeta sighed happily.

"What?" asked one of the freshman.

"Getting Lovino a boyfriend," Elizabeta said dreamily.

"Get out of here! Who?" Bella asked excitedly.

"I'll tell you all about it when the rest of our members get here."

There were two freshmen, one sophomore, and two juniors, which of course meant that they would all arrive at different times. One by one the members shuffled their way into the classroom. Once everyone was assembled, Elizabeta led them in their purpose.

"The purpose of the Yaoi Club shall be to ensure affection and friendship between the guys of Everett High, so that they may realize their true feelings. To not shoot down anyone's OTP, not matter how much of a crack pairing it is, and to treat all pairings as equal – in the hopes that they might have a chance. Do not get caught, do not get blamed, but do interfere." They all said solemnly.

"Now ladies, I have some wonderful news," Elizabeta said with a grin. "It's time for secret assignments."

Both Bella and Mei cheered.

"What's that?" asked Michelle, the freshman from earlier, asked. Lili, the other freshman, looked at her gratefully.

"Well," Bella began to explain, "as we all know, it is that time of year. The time when girls get to ask the guys of their choice to a dance."

"And we like to encourage our dear Uke's to ask their Seme's to the dance," Mei added happily.

"And the principal is okay with this?" asked Michelle.

"Of course, I checked with him already," Elizabeta replied. "He is rather found of this little club of ours."

"So what exactly do we do?" Lili asked shyly.

Elizabeta melted, she remembered when she had just gotten into yaoi, and how nervous and excited she had been. "Well I assign each of you a couple, and you have to make sure the uke asks before some pesky girl messes everything up! Of course since you two are freshmen I will be assigning you easier couples."

"Sounds like fun," Michelle said with a wicked grin. Lili nodded.

"Just remember girls," Bella said maternally, "'Don't get caught and don't get blamed', we want to have the semes think their ukes came up with this on their own. It's more romantic that way."

"Alright then, shall we begin?"

Everyone nodded eagerly. Elizabeta unfolded a lined piece of paper and began to read off missions. "Michelle you've got Feliciano and Ludwig, Lili you have Gilbert and Matthew. This year, Mei, I'm giving you Yao and Ivan. Bella you can deal with Arthur and Alfred, good luck with that."

The junior grinned. "Don't worry I won't need it. What about you then? Who will you set up?"

Elizabeta smirked, "I'm going to get Lovino Vargas to ask Antonio."

Bella bit her tongue, disappointment flowing through her system. She had planned to ask the new student, but she would find someone else. Besides she would be happier if Lovino could finally get a date, and if that meant she had to take one for the team, she would.

"My God, do you mean that angry guy?" asked Michelle.

"Huh?"

"That guy who's always frowning, and is a complete grump," Michelle elaborated.

"The one and only," Elizabeta said with a nod.

"But how will you make sure other girls don't ask Antonio?" asked Lili with concern.

"I certainly do have my work cut out for me, but as soon as you girls finish up you will be joining me with my project," Elizabeta said happily. "The five of us should easily be able to simultaneously keep girls away, and get Lovino to ask Antonio. I mean after all, they most definitely have a spark. I saw it with my own eyes." Then, merrily, she went into everything she had seen in the halls earlier that day.

"This certainly will be an interesting year," Mei commented just as the bell rung. Slowly the girls packed up their things and headed towards the doors.

"Oh girls!" Elizabeta called after them, they all turned. "Don't forget to get a boy for yourself!"

They all giggled and joined the flood of people in the halls.

**So this is my new story. It will probably take me forever to update because school ate my life. But I hope to update it soon. Let me know what you think so far. ~T.W.o.W. **


	2. With A Little Help

School was over and Elizabeta was a girl with a plan. Unfortunately this plan happened to involve two of her least favorite people, Francis and Gilbert. Luckily, the two juniors were never hard to find. It was tradition that after school they were in detention for some misdeed, it had been like this since freshmen year. Today they were supposed to be in the library returning books to their proper shelves. Of course they never actually put the books away, they just hid in the back aisles laughing like idiots. It was this laughter that Elizabeta was currently following. Before entering the aisle she took a steady breath in hopes that this would actually work.

"Hello boys," she said cheerfully.

They looked up, warily, they knew that voice.

"What do you want?" Gilbert asked suspiciously.

"I need a favor," she said slowly.

"Us? Help you? You've got to be joking!" laughed Gilbert.

"I wish I were," she huffed. "Will you help me, or not?"

"_Mais oui,_ what is it that we can do for such a beautiful girl?" asked Francis.

It took everything in her power not to smack the French student with her Chem text book. "You guys are pretty good friends with that new student right?"

"Antonio? Yeah he's kinda awesome. Not as awesome as the awesome –"

Elizabeta had to interrupt. "Yeah, well you guys are friends right?"

"Oh! Do you want us to give him a little note from you? You know so you can ask him to Sadies?" Francis said with a little wink.

Elizabeta frowned. "Just the opposite."

"And what does that mean?" asked Francis.

"I need you to keep him away from any girl who might ask him," Elizabeta replied.

"Is this for your creepy-ass cult?" Gilbert asked.

"It's not a cult!" Elizabeta shouted. Heads turned, more quietly she added, "will you guys do this for me?"

"But Tonio deserves a date of his own," Francis started. "Do you want him to be forever alone?"

"Oh he'll get one, but I need you guys to do this," Elizabeta said, refusing to beg.

"This is for that cult of yours," Gilbert concluded. This only confirmed what Elizabeta already knew: Gilbert was really dumb and seemed to have a really slow one track mind. Pretty much he was a lost cause.

Her eyebrow twitched. "Just do it, will you?"

"And what will you do for us?" Francis said with a wicked grin.

Elizabeta sighed. "I promise I will stop hitting you with my text books."

"And, what about in cooking class?" prompted Gilbert.

"And I won't hit you with a frying pan in cooking. Do we have a deal?" Elizabeta asked impatiently.

Francis and Gilbert made a big show of thinking about it and then slowly started to speak. "I think that can be arranged, don't you Gil?"

"Hmm the awesome me thinks that can work," Gilbert agreed.

"So it's settled then?" Elizabeta asked slowly losing her cool.

"For you, Lizzie, anything," Gilbert smirked.

"I've told you, don't call me that!" she growled.

"What are you going to do about it," he looked pointedly at the text book she had raised. Reluctantly she began to lower it. "I think I am going to have a lot of fun."

Elizabeta began to storm out of the aisle.

"Wait!" Francis called out, she turned. "May I ask who _will_ be allowed to ask Tony, so we don't...you know...accidentally stop her."

Elizabeta smirked. "It's a need to know basis only, and you boys don't need to know yet."

"But you will tell us?" asked Francis.

"Only when you need to know. And boys? Fail me and you are dead," and with that Elizabeta walked away.

Gilbert turned to Francis. "Who do you think it could be?"

"I do not have an idea in the slightest...but I believe things are certainly about to get very interesting," Francis replied.

Gilbert nodded. "Do you think we should stick around Tony so no one can ask him?"

In the next aisle over they could hear two girls talking.

"Oh my god! There he is out in the quad! And those two losers aren't with him, c'mon I want to go ask him before another girl gets down there!"

It would not take Sherlock Holmes to realize that the girl was talking about Antonio. Just then it hit them, how hard this was actually going to be. With panicked looks on their faces Gilbert and Francis sprinted out of the library. They knew very well just how much Elizabeta would hurt them if they didn't get to Antonio first. The three flights of stairs had never felt so long, but luckily for them the girl was taking her time so she wouldn't arrive sweaty and out of breath.

They made it out onto the quad and flagged Antonio over.

He smiled, "shouldn't you two be in detention right now?"

"Um yes...but we are making a break for it," Gilbert lied almost smoothly.

"And if you don't come with us you will be an accomplice," Francis added quickly.

Antonio only laughed and started to run, Gil and Francis followed after him.

A few moments later a girl was left all alone out on the quad. Her friend stood beside her.

"I was sure I saw him," she lamented. "He was just by that tree."

"Didn't you see those jackasses running from detention? Those two idiots were Francis and Gilbert, they probably saw Antonio and wanted to hang out with him," her friend comforted her.

"But I really wanted to ask him!" she moaned.

"Why don't you put a note in his locker? He'll probably see it tomorrow," her friend suggested.

She brightened at the thought and headed back into the school.

* Hetalia *

When the girl had wrote the note and arrived at Antonio's locker she already found a note taped on the inside of the door. She ripped it off and threw it in the trash, where six other previous notes had been tossed. Carefully, almost reverently, she placed her note inside the old locker and walked away. From behind a column another girl watched her silently. Once the first had walked far enough away the second made her move. She headed towards the same locker and opened it. She ripped up the note and added it to the trash. Quickly she replaced it with her own and walked off with a smile on her face. By the end of that period there were eighteen letters in the trash and only one note in his locker.

* Hetalia *

Sports had just begun, and Lili sat watching the school's ice hockey team. Nobody thought it strange that this girl was watching practice, they just figured she was here to kill time. They would be wrong, there were actually two reasons for her to be sitting on the cold metal bleachers. One reason was personal, and the other was strictly business. She studied two forms out on the ice, one was a rookie the other was one of the best players. She had to admit that the whole team was pretty good, but these two had her attention for a reason.

Matthew Williams was a junior and yet he was still made team captain by the other players. Around him he watched Ber and Tino pass the puck, while Emil and Lukas were fighting and somehow shooting against Mikkel. Ivan seemed to be terrorizing the newbies: Toris, Eduard and Ravis. While Katyusha was teaching Natalia to skate backwards. He had to admit, it was weird having girls on the team, but they were surprisingly good. He skated over to a sophomore who was still getting used to his skates.

"Do you need any help?" Matthew asked.

"I'm fine," grunted the boy.

Matthew smiled, he remembered his first time skating. "If you need any help just shout, I'll be over there eh?"

The determined boy nodded.

"Alright then, good work Vash," Matthew said clapping him on the back.

Lili studied all these boys, wondering how she was going to get the captain of the ice hockey team to ask someone as annoying as Gilbert. The whole school new that Gilbert had a thing for the Canadian, she just wondered if he had a thing for Gilbert. She began to wonder if she could even pull this off.

"Hey, want some coco?" Bella asked sitting next to her. She held two cups in her hands, one of which she extended to her friend.

"I'd love some, what are you doing here?" asked Lili.

"Well Beta sent me to come check on you, first day getting the assignment and all. I just figured you would be here. So do you have any questions for me?" Bella asked.

"How do I get Matthew to ask Gilbert? Elizabeta said it was easy, but I don't see how," Lili said shrinking in on herself.

Bella's heart went out to the small girl. "Well this won't be quite as easy as your friend Michelle's that's for sure, but I do have a few tricks for you."

"What?" Lili asked leaning forward.

"Just talk to him, ask him about himself," Bella laughed.

"But he's a junior!" Lili said.

"So?"

"So I'm a freshman," Lili said looking down at herself.

"Look Lili, Mattie is one of the kindest people in the world. You can certainly become friends with him, he'd love to have you as a friend," Bella said sipping her coffee.

Lili looked down onto the rink. Now the team was doing drills. She watched as Abel helped Vash up from where he had fallen. Bella noticed how the girl blushed.

"You're here for another reason aren't you," stated Bella with a grin.

Lili just blushed more.

"So who do you like? Come on you can tell me," Bella coaxed.

"Vash," the girl mumbled softly.

"Do you think you are going to ask him to the dance?"

The girl's eyes widened in fear. "I don't think I could be brave enough to do _that_!"

"Oh sure you can," Bella said kindly. "I bet he'd love being asked by you."

"Really?"

"For sure!"

The two girls sat together for the rest of practice. Enjoying each other's company and the hot drinks.

**Holy Roman Empire you guys have certainly latched onto this story! I'm glad so many of you are following it already! That's crazy! I can't believe you guys are so enthusiastic about it only after one chapter! I loved reading all your reviews, and I hope you leave more. Thanks for all the favs too! You guys are the best! ~T.W.o.W.**


	3. Tackles from the Awesome Gil

The following morning Gilbert was awoken by his phone ringing.

"_Hallo_?" he asked groggily into the phone.

"Have you been to Antonio's locker yet?!" It was Elizabeta, and she sounded pissed.

"What do you mean? It's six in the morning...how did you even get in?" Gilbert shook his head trying to clear it.

"There's a note here dumbass, and it's asking Antonio to Sadies! What have you and that lazy Frenchman not been doing?!" she shouted.

"Chillax, all this yelling is not awesome," he murmured into the phone.

"Chillax? What the fuck, Gil. This is a matter of life and death!"

"Is it? Is it really?" he asked.

"I will kill you and that Frog if you do not take care of this," she growled.

Gilbert's eyes widened in shock. "Let's not be hasty here."

"I swear Gil, if you let Antonio be asked by some bimbo from our school I will make sure you and Francis won't be able to have sex for weeks," Elizabeta threatened menacingly.

"Fine, but will you just take care of that one note? It's six in the morning," he whined.

"Then why did I make a deal with you and Francis? If I throw out this letter, I will be able to hit you guys with my books," she reasoned.

Gilbert thought about her earlier threat, and her textbooks. Slowly he put two and two together, and his eyes widened at the horrors Elizabeta would be capable of. He made the smart choice to get up and head to school. There was no reason to disturb Francis's beauty sleep.

When he arrived at his friend's locker he saw the note immediately and tore it up. Problem solved. He looked out into the hall and saw a girl walking a gleam in her eye. He turned his head, in the opposite direction was Antonio. Almost in slow mo Gil launched himself into the middle of the hall, tackling the poor girl.

"Hey!" she moaned. "What was that for, Beilshmidt?"

"Gil are you okay?" Antonio asked offering his hand out to the girl. Gilbert slapped the hand away, making the girl pout at him...and then give him an Elizabeta worthy glare.

"Um of course the awesome me is okay, why do you ask?" Gil laughed nervously.

"You just tackled, um pardon me, what's your name?" Antonio asked turning to the blond.

"Alex," her voice quivered, Gil wanted to barf.

"Ah yes, you just tackled poor Alex."

Gil swore if she swooned he was not gonna catch her. "Um, yeah...how about we play hooky today? I'm not feeling classes today."

"I don't know," Antonio said slowly.

"Great!" Gilbert grabbed Antonio's hand and ran off.

Alex frowned. "Idiots."

* Hetalia *

Elizabeta glanced around, and was happy to note the cooking teacher was not in. She carefully took the pin from out of her hair and picked the lock to the kitchens. It didn't take too much rummaging until she found what she was looking for. It was the list of partners for this term. She knew if she made too many changes the teacher would notice but just a few should be fine. She looked over her shoulder and continued to work.

"There," she said with a grin. Elizabeta couldn't wait till third period.

* Hetalia *

Third period arrived at last. "Alright, class, today I will be assigning your partners for the rest of the term."

Bella glanced over to Elizabeta, who gave a little nod.

"Alright; Feliciano is with Ludwig, Gilbert is with Matthew...where is Gilbert?" asked the teacher.

"He wasn't in homeroom today," Francis said. "Neither was Antonio. Leaving only me..poor me left all alone with not a friend in the..."

"Ah I see." the teacher interrupted. "Well Lovino you will be by yourself today, I am sure you can catch up Mr. Hernandez with everything we learn today later. Francis you are with Toris, and Bella you are with Elizabeta. Now to your prep stations. Matthew please join Lovino today, being that both your partners aren't here."

Mr. Drake went on with the lesson, but Bella and Elizabeta were having their own conversation.

"How's Michelle doing?" asked Bella.

"Pretty good, for a freshman. I checked in on her yesterday and she was getting to know Feliciano pretty well. She says she should be done by next week. And what about Lili?" Elizabeta asked back.

"She's nervous, understandably. I don't think she is confident in her abilities," Bella said stirring in the eggs.

"We'll just keep an eye on her. What about Mei, any luck yet?"

"Not exactly, apparently she has to keep Natalia away from Ivan." Bella chuckled.

"She can handle it, apparently she's a black belt in the martial arts."

"What about you, how's your little couple working out?" Bella smiled.

"Alright so far, I had to get Gil off his ass this morning, but getting those two goons involved was a pretty good investment," Elizabeta said glancing over to where Francis was.

"Oh I see, you got those two to keep the girls away from Antonio. Pretty clever," Bella said admiringly.

"I am president for a reason you know," Elizabeta joked. "What about you?"

"I'm doing alright, since I am on student council with Arthur. The only problem is trying to keep the girls away from Alfred. There definitely are fewer of them now with the Antonio Hernandez show in town, but that doesn't mean much."

"Hey do you want me to take over Lili too, so you can focus solely on keeping the girls away?" Elizabeta asked concernedly.

"Nah," Bella smiled. "I have a plan."

"I know you do."

They spent the rest of the period making crepes.

* Hetalia *

Lovino glared around the cafeteria. It's not like he wanted to sit with any of these bastards, but he didn't want to be that one guy who eats alone...

"Heeey! Loooviiii! Heeeereeee!"

…..or with his brother.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey do you want to come eat with me and my friends?" Matthew asked.

"Um, yeah, sure."

Matthew smiled. He lead the way over to a table surrounded by hockey players. "Hey guys this is Lovino, he's joining us today."

Nobody here looked too offensive, maybe a little loud, but not stupid like potato bastards one and two. He enjoyed eating with Matthew, who like him could respect the need for silence. There were some other guys like that as well: Vash, Berwald, and even Ansel. Although the same could not be said for the rest of them.

A few tables over a girl was talking really loudly, and it was getting on Lovino's nerves.

"Oh my god, you mean he legit tackled you? What an idiot!"

"I know right! Then he just grabbed Tonio's hand and ran off! I didn't even get to ask him or anything!" Alex complained.

"That sucks! I heard from Mimi that Francis and Gilbert having been throwing notes out of Antonio's locker all day. Like jealous much?"

"What the heck? Why don't they want their friend to get a date? It's like soo messed up," Alex said biting into her sandwich.

"I know right. They need to cut it out, or I will burn them!"

"Woah there Angela, calm down," Alex said. "Besides I'm touched and all, but you don't need to go through the trouble."

Angela nodded, and got up to throw her trash out, passing by Matthew and Lovino. "Like I would do that for you, bitch."

"I hate this time of year," Lovino grumbled.

"I know, these girls can get pretty crazy," Matthew laughed.

"Hi, um Matthew?" a shy voice asked.

Matthew turned. "Can I help you?"

The girl blushed even more, her eyes meeting Vash's before darting away. "I-I um-"

"Spit it out," laughed Mikkel.

She started to shake, and Lukas smacked Mikkel on the back of the head.

"What can I help you with?" Matthew asked leading the girl away from the table.

"Um you're really good at Algebra 2, and I was just wondering if you could help me with it," she said shyly.

Matthew smiled, it wasn't what he was expecting from this girl's lips, but he was still pleased. "I'd love to, what's your name? I don't think you told me."

"Lili, uh I'm a sophomore..."

"Of course. I would love to help you, how about between class and sports. Does that work for you?"

"Yes, thanks so much!"

"Sure thing," he said, touched that anyone would _want_ his help.

He returned to his table, and Lili practically skipped over to hers.

"I did it Michelle! I managed to talk to Matthew without throwing up!"

"Good job Lil, now all you have to do is get him and Gil together." Michelle said easily.

"How about you? Any luck yet?"

"Uh-huh. I am going to hang out with Feliciano this afternoon," Michelle replied.

"What tactic did you use?" Lili asked with a smile.

"I told him," she was interrupted by a laugh, "that I wanted to see how his car handled."

Lili laughed. Michelle hated when guys talked cars. "Have fun."

"Oh I will. I have this in the bag."

Back at Matthew's table Vash leaned over to his friend. "What was that about?"

"She wanted help in Algebra 2," Matthew couldn't help but notice the look of relief that flooded those green eyes. _Hmm_, he mused,_ I think I should do some matchmaking of my own._

**Thanks for all the kind reviews! I wish I had time to thank you all individually, but like I have said school has taken over my life. So I present to you my next chapter, enjoy. I know I certainly enjoyed writing it. So keep up with all the reviews, and thanks for all the favs and followers. I love y'all, and hope to update soon. ~T.W.o.W.**


	4. Four to Go

That afternoon Michelle met with Feliciano in the student parking lot.

"Hi Feliciano!" she called out.

"Oh _veh_, hi Michelle. Ready for a test drive?"

She laughed. "I'm only a freshman, remember? I was hoping you could drive and-"

His eyes lit up. "You want me to drive!? But Lovi and Ludwig always complain about my driving. They're even scared of it."

Fear struck Michelle, she had doubted anything could scare that foreboding German kid. She gulped her fear down. "Um yes well, I really like your car and wanted to see what it was like on the road."

"Not a problem bella~" he said with a smile. For some reason to Michelle it came across as menacing.

"Yes well, we had better go."

He opened the door, and Michelle ducked her head to get into the small car. They sped off, leaving Michelle's stomach in the parking lot. She was beginning to see why other people feared his driving skills.

"So Feliciano, are you planning on going to the dance?" she asked, trying not to look at the speedometer.

"Huh? Yeah, if I get asked," Feliciano said looking at her. "Why?"

"Keep your eyes on the road!" she shrieked. They swerved around a pedestrian and ran through the red light. The danger somewhat averted she continued. "Who would you want to go with? Anyone in particular?"

"_Veh_ I would be honored if anyone wanted to ask me," he sighed happily.

Michelle tried to hide her impatience. She decided to try a different tactic. Coyly she asked, "has anyone asked Ludwig yet?"

Feliciano stiffened. "I don't think so."

Inside she smiled at the result, but she kept up her charade. "Do you think I could ask him? I mean he's awfully hot, and isn't dating anyone – is he?"

She noticed how his knuckles tightened around the wheel. "No I don't think so."

"Hm, have any ideas on how I could ask him? I wanted to serenade him, but I really don't have a good singing voice."

Angrily Feliciano put more pressure on the accelerator. Michelle was soon beginning to regret this tactic, but she carried on. "What do you think Feliciano? How should I ask him? I mean, I bet plenty of other girls want to ask him as well. What do I do to get him first?"

Feliciano made a quick U-turn and they headed back towards the school campus. Without ceremony Feliciano dropped Michelle off in the student lot.

"I hope you enjoyed the drive," he said coldly. He began to run off.

"Hey where are you going?" she said trying to suppress her joy and need to throw up.

"I have to find someone," he said anxiously.

"Hey, how did it go?" Elizabeta asked.

Michelle looked green. "I feel like I just went on a roller coaster."

"It'll pass," Elizabeta said soothingly.

"How did that freak ever get his license?" she moaned.

"We all ask ourselves that every day," she laughed. "C'mon."

"Where are we going?" Michelle asked standing up woozily.

"We're going to see if your hard work paid off."

With large strides Elizabeta walked across the quad to a certain bush. Already waiting there were Lili, Mei, and Bella who was holding binoculars.

"Target located," Bella said handing the binoculars over to Elizabeta. She glanced through them and saw Ludwig walking up the path. She passed them over to Michelle.

"Got the camera?" she asked seriously.

Mei held it up.

"Good, get ready," Elizabeta said.

"What's that for?" Lili asked.

"Each year we document our successes, and make a scrap book," Bella said happily.

Lili nodded.

They watched as Feliciano went running up to Ludwig, by now they were just on the other side of the hedge where the Yaoi Club was hiding. If Michelle had wanted she could have reached out and touched their shoes..obviously she didn't but that's just to show how close they were.

"Ludwig, I've been looking for you all over," Feliciano sounded winded.

"Oh?" the stoic blond asked.

"Yeah, I was kinda wondering something."

"_Ja_? What is it?"

"Would you, _veh_, I can't do this..."

"What is it? You look scared Feli, what can I do to help?"

The girls wanted to squeal, but that would give away their presence, so instead they remained silent.

"W-would...would you...could you..."

"Could I what?" the German asked patiently.

"Could you see it in your heart to go to Sadies with me?" all the words rushed out of his mouth at once.

Ludwig's stoic expression melted, or that's what the club pictured...they were still behind a bush and couldn't see anything. Softly his blue eyes met Feliciano's brown ones, again an assumption.

"Feliciano, I would love to go with you...but I'm driving."

Feliciano pulled Ludwig into a hug, and reluctantly at first Ludwig hugged back.

Feliciano let out a contented _veh_ and the two continued along the path, this time holding hands.

The girls dusted themselves off, and waited til the happy couple was out of ear shot. "Did you get any pictures?" asked Michelle.

"No they were too close to get any decent shots," Mei replied. Everyone looked disappointed. She grinned. "But I did manage to get this."

Out of her pocket she pulled out a slim device. She hit the red button and they could all hear a somewhat tinny _Ludwig I've been looking for you all over/ Oh?_. She turned it off.

Elizabeta pulled the girl into a hug. "Marvelous! That's ingenious!"

"You certainly are the best custodian ever!" Michelle chimed in.

"One down..." started Lili with a smile.

"...four to go," finished Mei grinning.

"C'mon girls, we still got a lot of work to do," Elizabeta said.

Lili froze. "I'm late!"

"Huh?"

"I gotta go, I promised to meet Matthew in the library!" she picked up her discarded book bag and started to run up the path.

"Pretty soon everyone will find there match," sighed Bella happily.

"At tomorrow's meeting I will reassign you," Elizabeta said to Michelle.

"Aye aye Cap'n," she said with a salute.

"Go take a break, maybe even ask your date," she winked.

Michelle tilted her head, "I hadn't even thought about that yet."

"Well you still have a few weeks," Bella smiled.

Slowly they headed back up to the school.

* Hetalia *

Lili ran into the school library and found Matthew already at a table.

"Sorry I'm late, I just caught up with something..." she said.

"Hey no worries," he said with a kind smile. "Shall we begin?"

There was a kind of calmness in the library that Lili liked, she found it easy to learn under Matthew's tutelage. The afternoon passed quickly and they became fast friends, bonding over a mutual love of animals.

* Hetalia *

Outside in the cold air was a very upset Lovino. His brother had gone off with that Potato Bastard, leaving Lovino stranded at school.

"Hey need a ride?" asked a voice. Lovino shook his head to clear it, and then frowned.

"What would make you think that, bastard?" he growled.

"You had this sorta lost look in your eyes, it was cute, and damsel-in-distress-y," laughed Antonio.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You weren't even in school today!" Lovino shouted.

"I had to come pick up my missed work, for some reason Gil insisted we go to the mall today," Antonio said with an easy grin.

Lovino huffed and began to walk away. Antonio followed him.

"Aw c'mon Lovi, it's cold out and –"

"What did you just call me?" hissed Lovino.

"Lovi?"

"Why the hell would you do that bastard?"

"I was talking to Feliciano, and he said that that's what he called you when you were younger," Antonio explained.

Lovino's brow furrowed. "Why were you asking him about when I was younger?"

Antonio just blushed. Lovino hated to admit it, but the pink tinge brought the greenness of his eyes. _What the hell was that? Am I turning soft for this bastard? No, I'm not, he's stupid. I hate his stupid, attractive face. Wait. WHAT!? _

"Look Lovino I'm offering you a ride, now I get that my car isn't as nice as Feliciano's but a ride is a ride."

"Fine."

Lovino climbed into the car. It was warm, much better than the February air he had been standing in. The silence was palpable, and could have been cut with a knife. With a nervous jab Lovi turned on the stereo, a cd started to play. He was surprised to see that it was playing one of his favorite songs.

"You like this band?" asked Lovino with surprise.

Antonio stopped humming and said, "mm-hm, this is my favorite song on this album. I have all the rest if you want to change it."

"No, I like this song too." Lovino turned to face the passenger window so that Antonio couldn't see his smile.

They rode in silence. A comfortable, familiar silence to a song they both loved.

**Oh my gosh it feels like forever since I have updated this story, but you must see that I have exams and am busy. I hope you all like the spamano, I try to include what my readers want. Keep up the updates, I love them. Thanks for all the follows and favorites, it means so much. And to all you fellow Americans, have a Happy Thanksgiving. I hope to update during my break, no promises though. ~T.W.o.W.**


	5. Dropping Hints

Bella had a busy day. Firstly she had to go to the Yaoi Club meeting at free period. And then she had a student council meeting in the afternoon, which was perfect since she would be seeing Arthur. There was a briskness in the air, and Bella knew something good would happen today. It was just one of those days.

She had arrived pretty early to find Francis clearing out Antonio's locker, which made her laugh. All around her girls glared at Francis, and Bella almost felt sorry for the guy. She packed up her books and made her way to homeroom. In the class she could here a few girls who sounded disappointed that both Feliciano and Ludwig were "off the market". Bella smirked, but quickly her smile fell away.

"So I think I'm going to ask Arthur to Sadies," a girl said confidently.

"What?! Him? Why?" her friend responded with shock.

She blushed. "Well I think he's kinda cute, and it doesn't seem like anyone else would ask him."

"Eh you're weird you know that, Miranda?"

She just laughed again.

Bella huffed. _Well this is certainly unexpected. _

"How are you going to ask him?"

"I was going to ask him during free period, since we have the same one," Miranda said shyly.

Bella froze and began half a dozen calculations in her head. She quickly realized that Arthur had the same free period as her as well...and today she had a Yaoi Club meeting...of course she could always miss it, but Beta would have her head. But there was no way she would allow what's her name to get to Arthur before she could. Bella began to formulate a some what complicated plan.

The first two periods flew by for Bella, and quickly she found herself in cooking.

"Oh my god! You will never guess what happened yesterday!" whispered Elizabeta excitedly.

"What?"

"Antonio gave Lovino a ride home!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, just look at them," Elizabeta sighed.

Bella looked over. She had to admit they didn't seem too buddy buddy, but at least Lovino wasn't cussing up a storm. She glanced over to Matthew and Gilbert. Gil seemed really happy to be working with Matthew, but there didn't seem to be a spark going on yet. She frowned.

"Hey what's up?" Elizabeta asked.

"I need to miss the meeting today," sighed Bella.

"What? How come?"

"Emergency," she said grimly.

"Someone want to ask Al?" Elizabeta teased lightly.

"Arthur."

"WHAT?"

"Is something wrong Ms. Hedervary?" asked Mr. Drake.

"No sir," she said meekly.

"Then kindly clean up the eggs you so rudely dropped on my floor," he said.

"Yes sir."

Gil began laughing his head off. Promptly Matthew smacked him with his dish towel.

The class continued and Bella became nervous. She hoped she could get to Arthur in time.

The rest of her classes seemed to be in a haze as her mind was focused on one thing only. To stop the girl. Free period came, and instead of heading to classroom 161 she veered off towards the Library where she knew she would find Arthur.

There he was sitting with a pile of books in front of him. She ran over and dropped into the seat next to him.

"Hey Arthur, I need to talk to you," she whispered.

He looked over at her, slightly irritated about being interupted. "Yes?"

"It's about Sadies," she looked around. Through the door came the girl from earlier. She leaned in closer.

"Can't this wait until the meeting?" he asked exasperatedly. The School council was in charge of planning and executing the dances.

"Well you see I have some ideas that I just couldn't wait to tell you about!" she whispered, slipping one arm behind him. The girl caught sight of Arthur. Bella watched her eyes light up, and then her stop. She had obviously noticed how close Bella was, and how her arm draped around his thin shoulders.

"Alright Bella, make this quick," he said turning from his books. Miranda glared, her eyes narrowing.

Bella internally huffed, it would seem she would have to keep up this little charade. On the outside she smiled. "What if we..."

"Yes?" he asked impatiantly.

Bella leaned in even closer.

"W-what are you doing," he spluttered. In her periphial vision she saw Miranda walk away.

"Well I wanted to make sure no one heard us," Bella pulled away feigning anger. "But since you are such a sour puss I will talk to you later."

She stalked off.

"That was weird," Alfred said coming around the corner of a book shelf.

"You were watching the whole time!?"

"Sure thing dude, don't want my little Artie to feel lonely," teased Alfred.

"You're an arse, you know that?"

Alfred just laughed and swung an arm around Arthur's shoulders. "Yeah, but you know you love me."

Arthur just blushed and returned to his reading, but he couldn't ignore the warmth from where Alfred's arm touched his shoulders.

* Hetalia *

"The purpose of the Yaoi Club shall be to ensure affection and friendship between the guys of Everett High, so that they may realize their true feelings. To not shoot down anyone's OTP, not matter how much of a crack pairing it is, and to treat all pairings as equal – in the hopes that they might have a chance. Do not get caught, do not get blamed, but do interfere."

"Hey where's Bella?" asked Michelle.

"She had to deal with an emergency," Elizabeta replied. "Now I want your status reports. Mei?"

"Mmm close, but no cigar. Big Brother is being difficult, as usual," she said rolling her eyes.

"What about keeping Natalia away?"

"Well being that Ivan doesn't want her to ask him either, he is pretty good at avoiding her. Although they have ice hockey practice, which does complicate things since I can't stop her if they're out on the ice," Mei said.

Elizabeta nodded. "Lili?"

Lili collapsed in on her self. "Well, um, I've been spending time with Matthew so um that's good. But er, I don't quite know how to convince him to ask Gilbert."

"Just say you wanna ask Gil," Michelle stated. "Worked for me."

"Now now, not every approach works on everyone," Elizabeta said maternally. "I'm sure Lili will come up with something on her own."

"What about you?" asked Mei.

"It seems that more and more girls are trying to approach Antonio," Elizabeta sighed. "At least Lovino and he are getting closer, I just need to move up the time table."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Michelle.

"Ah right, I was going to reassign you today. I want you to help run interference for me," Elizabeta smiled.

Michelle pouted. "But that's what Gilbert and Francis are for. Can't you give me another couple or something else important?"

"This is important. I really need someone I can trust to supervise those to buffoons," Elizabeta said.

"Fine."

"Wonderful, now do any of you girls have yourselves a date?" Elizabeta said with a mad grin.

* Hetalia *

Bella found the school council meeting to be very fun. She loved being on the design committees for the dances. There was a lot of talk about budgets, however, and this bored her. Arthur was all buisness, and she wondered how she could convince him to ask a certain quarterback.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"Didn't you have some ideas you wished to share with me earlier?" Arthur asked repeating the question.

She blushed. "We seem more interested in budget today, I won't waste the council's time at the present."

"You were fine wasting my time earlier," muttered Arthur darkly. Louder he continued, "alright then I say we adjourn for the day."

Everyone nodded and began to collect their things. Suddenly it hit her. Bella knew exactly how to get Arthur to ask Alfred.

* Hetalia *

Lili sat in the quiet library working with Mathew on maths. She knew she had to do something soon, she couldn't bear to fail. Not when Michelle had already gotten her couple together.

"Hey you okay?" Matthew asked her. "You seem a bit distracted today."

"Yeah I guess I am."

"Then how about we take a break for today?" she nodded. "Are you distracted by Sadies stuff?"

He was so right, and so wrong all at once. It almost made her smile.

"Hey what is it? I-I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you seem really worried today."

"It's nothing." He waited for her to go on.

They sat in silence for the rest of the period. As Matthew rose to leave he turned to her. "I think you should ask Vash."

"What?"

"He really likes you, it's obvious that he does. And you seem to like him too," Matthew said kindly.

Lili smiled. "Thanks, oh and Matthew?"

He turned around again. "Hm?"

"You should ask Gilbert, he seems like a nice guy," she said building up her nerve.

He looked surprised and then just walked away. She was left alone. _Damn, I certainly messed that up. How am I going to fix this now?!_

* Hetalia *

"Brother! Brother! C'mon!" Mei cried.

"Why are we going to go freeze our butts off again?" Yao asked irritably.

"I wanna watch hockey practice," she said pouting.

"And the reason you can't go by yourself?"

"We never spend any time together anymore, please Yao. C'mon please?" she begged.

Yao looked down at her and realized he could never say no to his sister. "Fine, let's go."

Yao hated to admit it, but he actually liked watching hockey with his little sister. But it wasn't only the company of Mei he enjoyed. He liked seeing the big Russian glide across the ice. Ivan made skating look so easy. He could almost feel the rippling muscles under all that padding as Ivan raced after the puck. Mei smiled watching her brother drool over the skater.

She laughed. "If you like him that much you should just ask him to the dance."

"Aiya! Why would I do that!? It's a girls ask guys dance, Mei," Yao said jumping in shock.

She shrugged, "but Yao, you look like a girl."

"Why you-"

She giggled. "C'mon who wouldn't enjoy swaying in his arms? And better you than Natalia."

Yao sighed. "You never stop. I worry about you and your friends. You should not be hanging out with Elizabeta, she's a bad influence..."

Mei frowned. "No she's not. Save your lecture brother, and just watch the stupid scrimmage."

Yao flung his arms up in frustration, but he knew when to hold his tongue. But something shifted in him, he had to admit there was something to what she said. And this was his last year here, his last year with Ivan..._maybe I should go with him...wouldn't hurt to see if he's already got plans. _For the rest of the game Yao kept his eyes on Ivan. Mei knew when she had won, and secretly she was bursting with joy for her brother.

**This is a really long chapter, and a lot happens. But I do have my reasons, I probably won't be able to update for the next week since my school's play is opening this Friday. So I will be really busy with dress rehearsals all week. (Wish me luck.) Also thank you for all the kind comments, I enjoy reading them all! Seriously they make my day! Also if you haven't favorited or followed this you should, and if you have Thanks so much! I hope to update this as soon as possible. Sorry there wasn't any Spamano in this chapter :( , but trust me it's coming. ~T.W.o.W.**


	6. Out of the (Literal) Closet

Arthur woke to a cold, blustery day. He tried, and failed to get a comb through his hair. He ate a quick breakfast of burnt toast and jam. Then grabbed his back pack ready for school. He jumped into his used car and began to drive off towards Everett High. Arthur liked to follow his routine, and this was it. Whether he woke to a cold day, or a hot day this is what he did. He realized that once he graduated there would be no routine to follow. No classes to arrive to punctually, no stupid football games, nothing. Of course there was college, but college didn't have the same traditions as high school. There would be no cheesy dances, no food fights in the cafeteria, no homeroom, things would be different. Which meant a different routine. Arthur tried to dismiss these gloomy thoughts, and almost succeeded. And just like every other day he arrived six minutes after he had left at school.

Slowly he made his way up to the old battered lockers. The school was mostly empty, he always did like to arrive half-an-hour before homeroom, plus it gave him time to organize his thoughts. Standing at his locker was Bella.

"Dear God, Bella, any of your ideas are just going to have to wait!" he said exasperatedly.

Before anything else could happen, she grabbed him by the collar and began to drag him off. Since no one was around, no one heard his cries of protest. Unceremoniously she dumped him into a rather small janitor's closet. He banged on the door, he kicked, but it was no use. Bella locked the door, and walked off. Wearily Arthur sat in the dark.

* Hetalia *

Alfred arrived at school, and saw Bella sitting on the curb.

"Hey Bella what's up?" he asked with his laid back smile.

She looked up, "I need your help."

"Oh, with what?"

She stood and started walking. "Follow me."

Alfred followed her into the school, more people had arrived. "Hey Bella where are we going?"

"Oh we're here," she said fiddling with a door marked 'Janitor's Closet'.

"What the –"

With a hard shove, Bella pushed Alfred into the dark closet. He felt his body crash into brooms and a pail, but also into another warm body. He shoved himself against the door, but it was locked. "Dammit," he muttered.

"Alfred?" a voice came from the darkness.

"Arthur, what are you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same," Arthur said dryly.

"Oh jeez, I'm standing on your foot! Sorry, there's just not much space." As Alfred tried to move his feet, he fell against the back wall pining Arthur to it.

"It's fine Alfred," Arthur sighed. He was glad it was so dark, other wise Alfred would see how much he was blushing.

"Arthur?" the voice was hesitant.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry that you've been pushed into this wall by me, I guess I'm just a bit clumsy," Alfred laughed.

Arthur replied, "It's alright. I don't mind really."

"Do you think classes have started yet?"

"I don't know, it's hard to tell time in the dark," Arthur sighed. He would hate to miss H.B.

"Oooh!" Suddenly the tiny space was illuminated with green light from Alfred's watch. Only then did they realize their noses were mere inches apart. In the light Arthur's eyes looked greener than usual. Alfred noticed this and let out a small sigh of content.

The warm air tickled Arthur's nose, and he realized that he rather liked the feeling of Alfred's face this close to his. He looked up so he could see those blue eyes.

"You okay? You're staring at me," Alfred said awkwardly.

"Hm? Oh yes I'm alright," Arthur said looking away.

The light died.

"Whoops," Alfred said fumbling to get it to turn on again.

"Leave it off."

"Okay."

There was more silence.

"Hey Artie?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna play a game?"

"What game could we possibly play in here?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Aren't we a little old for that," Arthur said scathingly.

"Nah! Me first!"

"Fine, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Alfred answered.

"Who do you want to go to the dance with?"

Silence. The air became tense, Arthur could feel Alfred shifting away from him.

Softly he said, "I don't think they're going to ask me..."

"Oh come on, who is she?" Arthur said, trying to ease the moment.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Alfred."

"Truth. Or. Dare." he said more forcefully.

"Dare," Arthur replied without thinking.

"Kiss me," Alfred whispered hoarsely.

Before Arthur could do anything he felt Alfred's lips on his. The kiss was warm, tender, even a bit hesitant at first. After a minute it became more desperate, Alfred moved even closer. He wrapped his arms around the other teen. Without thought or hesitation Arthur's body responded. He put one hand on Alfred's neck, and the other he twisted into the blond hair. They pulled apart to get some air, both faces flushed.

"Go to Sadies with me," Arthur said quickly.

"Huh?" Alfred was confused.

"Please, come with me to Sadies. I want to go with you," Arthur said softly.

Alfred's face split into a grin. The light in his eyes softened. "Yes."

"What? What about the girl you wanted to ask you?"

"I wanted you to ask me," Alfred said pulling Arthur into a hug.

Arthur rested his head against Alfred's broad shoulders and sighed contently.

They heard a key click in the lock, but they didn't leave until the first bell had rung. To say the least, this day did not follow Arthur's routine...and yet he liked it all the same. Maybe, just maybe going away for college wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

* Hetalia *

"Did you get it?" Bella asked a very dusty Mei.

"Yeah. Did you really have to use the closet though? I had to sit in that air duct for almost half-an-hour!"

"Sorry," Bella laughed.

"At least Arthur asked Alfred," Mei conceded.

"And the recording?"

"I got it! Jeez, I need to go to bathroom to clean up," Mei said tiredly.

"Did you really do it?" Michelle came running up to Bella.

"Yeah! I'm a bit surprised that worked," Bella laughed.

"That's amazing, I wish I was as talented as you," Michelle gushed.

"Hey you'll get there. It takes time," Bella shrugged.

"Omigod, I just heard. Did you really get that tsundere idiot to ask Alfred?" Elizabeta asked coming up to them.

"Uh-huh," Bella boasted proudly.

"Can we hear what happened?" asked Michelle jumping up and down.

Bella nodded, pulling out the recorder from her pocket.

"Aw that's so cute!" Lili murmured.

"Two down," started Mei.

"Three to go!" finished Bella happily.

They watched Alfred and Arthur sitting together at lunch. What they didn't see was that under the table they were holding hands.

**Kind of a short chapter, but I wrote it because today was a snow day at my school so I found myself with the time. Thank you all for all the kind reviews! Please leave more :P, also thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed this story. You guys are the best. More to come, ****clearly. ~T.W.o.W.**


	7. It's A Start

Lovino decided he hated cooking class with a burning passion. He, not only hated his distractingly attractive partner, but also the fact that Antonio was a bit pushy in the kitchen. Many times he found himself with nothing to do, because Antonio already had done it. _Some partnership this is_, he thought darkly.

"Class!" the teacher called out. "I would like to announce the up coming test. I want each of your pairs to come up with a dish. You must be prepared to make it during class, so I recommend that you practice outside of school. I expect it to have a minimum of six different ingredients. No cake mixes or pre prepared foods, it has to be made entirely from scratch! Continue with what you are doing, but keep this project in mind. It'll be due just before Sadies, so don't you worry. I'm thinking the 7th would be good."

"Hey Lovi, what do you want to make?" asked Antonio returning to their work station with some eggs.

"How the hell should I know?" scoffed Lovino. "And don't call me that!"

Antonio chuckled. "Fine then we'll make what I want."

Lovino gulped, "and what's that?"

"Pizza," he said with a grin.

"Really?" Lovino was skeptical. "I expected something much more complicated than that from you, the great Hernandez."

Antonio smirked. "Who ever said it had to be easy?"

Lovino regretted everything he had just said.

"Look, we can use my kitchen to practice. Here's the address." Antonio passed him a piece of paper. "See you this weekend?"

Lovino sighed. "Yeah sure, bastard."

"How about 8 o'clock on Saturday?"

Lovino hated getting up early on the weekends, but it looked like he had no other choice. Hesitantly he nodded, bringing back the Spaniard's smile. _And damn that smile makes getting up early worth it._ Lovino hated himself for thinking that thought as soon as it had come to into his head.

* Hetalia *

Yao was clicking his pen furiously. It was a nervous habit of his, one that he had had all his life. He watched the tip spring in and out of the pen, listening to the soothing clicking noise it was making. He knew that his sister was definitely up to something, dragging him to the hockey scrimmage like that. Unfortunately he had a pretty good idea what it was. He had to admit that the Russian did have a certain appeal, not that he would ever let his sister know he felt that way. But Sadies really was a chance for girls to ask guys. Shouldn't he let a girl ask him? Maybe for Prom, but Yao knew he would just end up talking himself out of it by then too. And thus he was left to clicking his pen.

Ivan glanced over at Yao and smiled. He had on that face of concentration, that Ivan found so cute. He was also playing with his pen, a habit that Ivan also found adorable. The smaller student was staring into space, leaving the Russian wondering what was going through his mind. None the less he kept on smiling, hoping that his friend would look up at him.

Yao shook his head and looked up. Not only was he a few lines behind on the note taking, but someone was staring at him. Yao was used to the Russian's stare, so he thought nothing of it. He just smiled over at his friend.

Ivan's heart fluttered. Yao had smiled at him, and for some reason he felt blood rushing to his face. He looked down on his notes, and tried to avoid the gaze he had been seeking minutes earlier.

Yao noticed Ivan's sudden shyness, and wondered what was going on with the boy. Clearly something was up. If only he could figure out what.

Elizabeta watched all this with a small smile. She let out a small chuckle, _what a silly game they play. Isn't it obvious boys? You clearly love one another, stop acting like children! _None the less she enjoyed their little game, and watched it for the rest of class.

* Hetalia *

At lunch Lili sat dejectedly at her own table. She was trying to avoid everyone in the Yaoi club, since she had screwed things up so massively. In fact she was trying to avoid general eye contact.

"Hey, you is this seat taken?"

She looked up to find Gilbert standing in front of her. She shook her head no. She expected him to move it over to another table, but instead he just plopped down across from her.

"Are you the one who told Mattie to ask me to Sadies?" he asked biting into his sandwich.

"Er, yes that was me," Lili replied softly.

Gilbert smiled, "you're one of Lizzie's girls aren't you?"

"Pardon?"

"You know one of her girls in that stupid Yaoi club of hers," he added.

Lili looked down at her food. "Yeah, but I'm the worst one there."

Gilbert's smile softened. "Hey no worries, the awesome me is touched that _someone_ is trying to get it through Birdie's thick skull that he should ask me. Keep trying kid, I've got faith."

Lili looked up at him. "You do?"

"Sure I do. You seem like a good kid, plus Liz wouldn't have asked you to join her club if she thought you couldn't handle it," Gil said nonchalantly.

"Thank you?"

"Plus we can't all be as easy as my brother and that cute little Italian," laughed Gilbert.

Lili began to smile.

"Hey, you like my cousin right?"

Lili blushed and returned her gaze to her food.

"Ask him will ya? If you don't he'll end up staying at home all night, and being unawesome. Plus he likes you. Like likes likes you. Like a lot. So ask him 'kay?"

Lili blushed some more and gave a small nod.

"Good. Hey smile, _ja_? It isn't everyday this table gets to see such an awesome diner, and me of course."

Lili looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Woah," Gil scooted back. "I'm sorry what did I say?"

She shook her head and rose; she walked over to Gilbert. With a light peck on the cheek she whispered, "Thank you. Thank you, thank you thank you."

She skipped off leaving a majorly confused Gilbert.

"What was that?" asked Antonio.

"She likes him," laughed Francis sitting down.

"_Nein_, she likes my cousin," Gilbert said in shock.

"Then what was that all about?"

"She was thanking me."

"For what?" pressed on Francis.

"For helping her, I guess."

"You're weird Gil. You help any girl that needs it, and what do you get? Nothing," Francis huffed.

"No, I'm definitely getting something."

"What?" Francis asked.

"A date."

"She asked you?" Antonio was puzzled.

"No."

"Then what?"

"Forget it." Gil said.

"_Mon Dieu_. All I wanted to know was if my dearest friend had a date to the dance, but no the fates have conspired against him! He let that sweet girl waltz away into the arms of another man! And now he has nothing! _Mon camarade __modeste_!"

"Would you shut up already? It's not like you have a date," snapped Gil.

"But I do."

"Who?" asked Gilbert skeptically.

"Little Michelle asked me just today," Francis shrugged. "I said yes, of course."

"Congratulations!" Antonio cheered.

"Whatever." Gilbert bit into his sandwich.

* Hetalia *

_Thank you Gilbert. I will get you your date! I swear it. All because you gave me the encouragement I needed, Matthew will finally ask you. You know why? Because I am a member of the Yaoi club. And this is my job._

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas or Hannukah or Kwanza or whatever else you may celebrate. I want to thank you for the continued support, whether it be through favorites or follows you guys have shown your love. Any reviews you leave are appreciated. Even if it's critique I love it, and often I try to include it if I find it useful. So keep up the love! More spamano is coming soon, I hope to update shortly! ~T.W.o.W.**


	8. The Pizzeria

"The fuck?"

It was Saturday, and Lovino had arrived at the address Antonio had given him. He was expecting it to be some house in the middle of no where, instead it was a pizzeria. It was _his_ pizzeria. In a font that seemed to sing out the words read: _Hernandez's Pizzeria._ Hastily Lovino parked outside the cheery establishment and made his way inside. The place already was full of a delicious aroma, and Lovi found himself looking at Antonio. Flour was covering his hands and apron, and somehow it appeared he had smudged it across his nose. It was a good look for him, not that Lovino would ever admit his thoughts to anyone else.

"I thought we were starting at 8!" he said indignantly.

"Sorry Lovino, I guess I got here early," Antonio laughed, not sounding sorry at all. "Come, come!"

"Oh so you still need me huh?" But still he followed the Spaniard's orders and made his way behind the counter.

When he had gotten there Antonio slipped something over his head. It was an apron. He then tied the ends into a bow, whispering in Lovino's ear. "Cute no? It belongs to my little sister~"

Only then, with the warm breath still clinging to his neck did Lovino realize how close Antonio was standing to him. He blushed and hurriedly moved away. Antonio chuckled. "Oh Lovi you look so precious! Just like a little girl!'

With disgust Lovino looked down at the pink frilly apron. "I hate you."

"Well we better start the next one," Antonio said rolling out some dough.

"Wait what?"

"Mr. Drake said we had to practice..and since you weren't here for the first one – "

"Not my fault, since you started with out me!"

"– I figured we should just make a bunch. Plus my uncle is only letting us use the place if we help him cook the pies," Antonio said rubbing the back of his head with chagrin.

"Oh I see how it is. We're being used to cook pizza without being paid. Wonderful," Lovino's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"He's family, it's alright," Antonio replied dismissively.

Lovino just harrumphed and asked, "what do want me to do?"

Antonio smiled. "How about you roll out this one. Then you can toss it!"

Lovino backed away from the extended rolling pin like it was a grenade. "That's alright. I think you should do it."

"Oh c'mon Lovi, Mr Drake will want to make sure we are efficient and split the work equally. _Por favor_?"

Lovino glared, but inside he was weakening. How could he say no to that face. "Fine."

He grabbed the rolling pin and began to aggressively roll out the dough. Suddenly he felt another pair of hands on his.

"No, you must be gentler with the dough. Like this. See Lovi?"

Lovino felt his face heat up. Obliviously Antonio continued to roll out the dough, keeping his hands on Lovino's. Finally once the dough was prepped Lovino found himself with the conundrum of having to through it in the air.

As if sensing his nervousness Antonio said, "don't worry. It's not too hard."

Lovino just glared at him. Hesitantly he tossed it and managed to catch it.

_"Si!_ Now try throwing it higher!" Antonio said encouragingly.

Reluctantly Lovino threw it. This time he threw it too high and it landed on his face with a soft _pfft_. Slowly he lifted the dough away from his eyes. He expected to see Antonio laughing, but instead the boy was just smiling at him.

"That happened to me my first time as well," confessed Antonio. "Here let's get you cleaned up."

Antonio led him into a small wash room in the back of the store. Luckily the dough hadn't been to sticky, so it didn't stick in Lovino's hair. But it had been covered in flour, which meant there was a light dusting of flour all over Lovino's head and shoulders. Carefully Antonio used a wet cloth to wash Lovino's face. The poor boy didn't know how to feel about this and found himself blushing bright red.

"Oh Lovi, you look like a tomato," Antonio said cheerfully.

Lovino stared at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Ah, you are going to need a new shirt. Hold on I will get one from my locker," Antonio said rushing off.

"Why do you have extra shirts?"

"Eh making pizza can be pretty messy, it's always good to have a spare."

In a matter of moments Antonio had returned carrying another shirt. He began lifting the hem of Lovino's shirt.

"Gah! What the hell do you think you are doing bastard!?" Lovino clutched the hem of his shirt pulling it back down.

"Helping you change," Antonio frowned. He didn't see anything wrong with it.

"I can do it myself," protested the Italian.

Antonio shook his head. "I know, I was only trying to help."

"I don't need it. And get out!" Lovino said kicking the Spaniard from the small bathroom. He quickly changed shirts. The shirt smelled like unfamiliar laundry detergent and a brand of cologne. Lovino found it nice.

He returned to the kitchen where he found Antonio busy at work. Silently he watched him move his hips to the music coming from the radio. Those skinny jeans left little to the imagination, and Lovino found himself admiring everything about the Spaniard. Quickly he shook his head and returned to the counter.

"Ah, sorry the shirt is too big," Antonio said when he saw Lovino drowning in it. He found it cute how short the other looked in his clothes.

"It's fine, bastard."

"If you say so," Antonio shrugged.

Lovino watched in amazement as Antonio spun the dough, throwing it high up towards the ceiling.

Antonio smirked. "Stand like that and you'll catch flies."

Hastily Lovino shut his mouth. He tried to help, but every time he did something he found Antonio's hand over his guiding him. Whether it was adding mushrooms or sauce to pulling the pizza from the oven. The Spaniard had an annoying tendency to correct everything Lovino tried to do. He wasn't about to complain though. He found himself liking the way Antonio's hands felt on his. He liked the proximity. Whenever it was his grandfather telling him he was doing things wrong it hurt. But somehow Antonio made it less embarrassing. And whenever Feliciano tried to be this close Lovino felt stifled. With Antonio he felt like they weren't close enough. Lovino tried to clear his head, but for some reason it wouldn't. He became almost hyper aware of all of Antonio's movements, listening to him as he hummed along to one of the popular songs on the radio.

By the end of the day Lovino was exhausted. He had never been standing so long, nor had he ever had to make so many pizzas. It was only about noon, and soon the pizzeria would be open for business.

"Hey do you want to stay for lunch?" asked Antonio as they walked around from behind the counter.

Lovino had to admit some of the food they had made did look pretty tempting. "Eh whatever."

"Is that a yes?" Antonio asked hopefully.

"Sure."

They grabbed a few slices each, and made it to one of the tables in the back.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself," Antonio said. For some reason he sounded different to Lovino's ears, but he couldn't put his finger on why.

"Er yeah, I guess."

"We should probably practice at least once more before we have to show Mr Drake," Antonio added biting into a slice of pizza.

"Sure great," ravenously Lovino was eating his slices.

Antonio smiled. "So you like them?"

Lovino just nodded his appreciation since his mouth was full.

Antonio laughed. "I'm glad, you worked pretty hard today so it's good that you enjoy what you made."

"Bastard, when we make this for class you're tossing the dough."

Antonio smiled. "We'll see."

Lovino frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Antonio shrugged. "It means we shall see."

"I hate you."

"That's okay," laughed Antonio.

Lovino glared at him. "Why are you always so damn happy?"

Antonio replied. "Because I choose to be grateful for what I have. What's the point of being mad at something I can't control?"

Lovino frowned. He hadn't expected an answer like that, it really had been more of a rhetorical question. "That's stupid."

"Maybe," shrugged Antonio.

"I just called one of your beliefs stupid, and you just shrug it off?!"

"It doesn't matter what you think about my beliefs, they don't have to be yours unless you want them to be. I wouldn't try to force you to like something you can't."

Lovino watched Antonio carefully. "You certainly are one of the better people at this shitty school."

Antonio laughed. "Gil and Francis aren't too bad!"

"One's a perv the other's annoying as fuck," Lovino replied.

"Oh and what about you? Who are your friends?"

"Don't really have any," Lovino shrugged.

"Come everyone has friends."

"Nope, not me."

"Fine."

"Fine what?" Lovino asked suspiciously.

"Fine, I'll be your friend."

"That's not necessary you know. I don't really want any friends." Lovino began to protest.

"Nonsense, everyone wants friends."

Lovino fell silent. _Perhaps having this idiot as a friend won't be so bad._

**Hey guys! OMG y'all are so amazing! This is the most followers/ favorites I've had for a story with only 8 chapters. I wish I could thank you all in person! Your reviews make my day, so please leave one! And thanks to those that do! Also I am returning to school, break is over, so I won't be able to update for awhile. So here's plenty of Spamano, just what you wanted. I hope you leave a review! Ciao ~T.W.o.W.**


End file.
